


A Little Piece of My Heart

by Magichemistry



Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: A little of angst, F/M, Smut, everyone is 18 years old, highschool universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 22:45:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14174982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magichemistry/pseuds/Magichemistry
Summary: Request: Clyde and the reader go to prom and maybe an after party? Just a thought :) love your writing xx





	A Little Piece of My Heart

_“She held my hand_

_and there was no need for more._

_I was able to feel_

_that I was well received._

_More than kissing her,_

_more than lying down together,_

_more than anything else,_

_she held my hand_

_and that was love”._

\- Mario Benedetti

“Clyde Logan?” you ask the shy guy who you suppose is waiting for you at the school library. 

“Yeah?” his voice sounds deep and serious. 

 “I’m (Y/N), they assigned me as your tutor for English class” you introduce yourself with a kind smile. 

 “Nice to meet ya’” Clyde nods and point to chair for you to sit. He has an accent that you find cute. It’s like he has his own way to say words. 

 “So, where do you have problems?” you open your grammar book and Clyde does the same. 

 “Passive voice and all those verbs. Very confusing” he scratches his head as if it’d help him to understand. 

“It can be confusing” you understand him. English can be difficult, especially grammar with all those crazy rules. “But don’t worry, we have all the semester to make you pass that class”. 

“A very difficult task but I appreciate your effort” Clyde chuckles at your enthusiasm. 

“I promise you that I’ll make sure you pass it” you assure him and his cheeks and ears turn red. His short hair isn’t long enough to cover them. 

* * *

 “I think I’m gonna ask Clyde to prom” you say as you look at him on the football field. 

 “You can’t do that” your friend tells you. “Boys are the ones who should invite you. And who’s Clyde?” 

 “Clyde Logan” you discreetly point at him so your friend can see him. 

 “Jimmy’s brother?” your friend frowns. “Why? I mean, Jimmy is cute but why Clyde?” 

 “I’ve been tutoring him and he’s really sweet. I wanna spend more time with him” you explain. During these months, you’ve discovered Clyde’s real personality. 

 “Well, then, what are you waiting for? Go ask him. He’s right there” your friend quirks up an eyebrow daring you. 

 “I think I’m gonna wait until it’s only him and I” you shrink away. The school library will be a better place to ask him. 

* * *

“Are you going to prom?” you tap nervously your pen against your book. 

“I don’t know. Haven’t think about it” Clyde shrugs. He feels indifferent towards that dance. “And you?” 

 “Yes, I mean I want to” you breath deep gathering courage. “I was thinking that maybe you and I can go, like a couple or something. Only if you want, I just thought it’d be fun”. 

“You want to go with me?” Clyde has to be sure he heard correctly. 

 “If you want. I don’t want to force you or make it weird” you hurry to clarify. 

“Yes, I wanna go with ya’. It’d be fun” Clyde smiles feeling a little coy. It never crossed his mind asking you to go to prom with him because a girl so awesome and smart has tons of invitations for sure. “I have to bring ya’ a corsage, right?” he remembers. 

“Only if you want” you laugh. You’re happy that you’ll spend prom night next to Clyde. 

* * *

After trying on at least ten dresses, you finally found a tight long dress. It’s peach with hints of pink and purple. You went to a salon to get your makeup and hair done, you’re not very good at it and you didn’t want to deal with it by yourself on this day. The bell of your house rings meaning it’s time. Your parents had to leave for a business trip, you told them it was okay to spend one day alone, even if it was your prom. You promised them a lot of pictures. 

“Hi” you open the door and see Clyde on a fancy tuxedo. “You look very good”.

Clyde wants to say something, anything but he can’t react. He thought you were pretty but today you look magnificent. He’s in shock, just standing there, incapable of tearing his eyes off of you. 

“The reaction I was expecting” you giggle when you see Clyde’s face. 

“Sorry” he finally reacts. “You look very pretty. I brought you something” he remembers and opens a little white box he was holding. 

“Clyde! It’s beautiful” you exclaim as you see the corsage he brought you. It has little pink and red roses with a baby pink ribbon. “And it goes with my dress. Thank you”. 

“Let me help ya’” Clyde’s hands are shaking but he manages to tie the corsage around your wrist. 

“Now we’re ready” you say. 

“Um yeah, my dad borrowed me his car. Sorry we can’t go in a limo” he apologizes. You look so elegant and fancy he should have thought of something better.

“No problem” you see a Pontiac Grand Prix parking outside your house. “Limos are too much, honestly”. 

Clyde only grins at you. One month ago he wasn’t even thinking about going to prom and tonight he’s going with the prettiest girl in the school. 

* * *

You’ve been holding Clyde’s hand all night, not even for a second you’ve let him go and he’s totally fine with that. All of your friends screamed and giggled at how pretty you look and Clyde agrees with them. They even told you that Clyde in a tuxedo changes a lot and he looks pretty good. 

“Do you wanna go take a walk or something?” you say in the middle of the night. Prom has been fun and all but too much people and noises have you tired.

“Yeah” Clyde agrees with you and still holding hands you walk away to get lost in the school corridors. 

 “Look, English Class” you point to the classroom. 

“I still can’t believe I scored that test with a B” Clyde chuckles as he enters with you to the room. 

“I promised it to you, didn’t I?” 

“Yeah, you did” Clyde poses his hands on your arms and you shiver as you feel his gaze on you. 

“Thank you for tonight” your eyes are shining and you feel your throat a little dry.

“Thank you for inviting me,” Clyde says back. If he didn’t have the courage to invite you to prom at least he’s going to have the courage to kiss you. He leans down his head and puts his lips against you. He’s a little nervous that you might reject him. Yes, you came to prom together, but maybe as friends. You shake a little but you welcome Clyde to your mouth. The kiss starts slow and sweet, you’re knowing each other in a different way. After a minute or so, you open your mouth a little, hoping Clyde understands the hint. With your eyes closed, you feel something wet brushing against your tongue and now nothing can stop you. You suck on Clyde’s tongue and run your fingers through his hair. 

“Clyde” you sigh as he walks you against a desk. You wish you weren’t imprisoned in this tight dress. At the calling of his name, he becomes more passionate about the kiss. Your mouths are synchronized, moving against each other. 

“We can go…” you try to speak. “We can go to my house”. 

“Don’t you want to go the after party?” Clyde wonders. 

“Let’s have our own after party” you smirk. Maybe you wasted all the semester missing this but you still have summer vacation. And you’re starting now. 

* * *

“My parents aren’t home. They arrive tomorrow at 8 in the morning” you say seeing Clyde not crossing the door. 

“It’s not that. I need to tell you something” suddenly he looks gloomy. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“I’m leaving tomorrow” Clyde’s face looks tormented. “I enlisted in the army and I don’t know where they’ll send me or if I’ll come back”. 

“Oh” the news hit you unexpectedly. 

“I’m really sorry, (Y/N). I wish I had ask ya’ out before, did something, whatever” Clyde regrets he only got to spent those tutor lessons with you. And that at the end, you took the first step asking him to prom. “I wish we had more time”. 

“I don’t know what to say” you look down realizing you don’t have summer vacation to be with Clyde, you don’t even have a whole day, just one night and it’s already 1 am. 

“I think it’s better if I leave” 

“No, wait” you stop him and hold his hand. “Stay, please. At least let’s have this night together”. You prefer this than have nothing. 

“I’m gonna hurt you” Clyde looks at you, heartbroken. 

“You won’t” you stand on your tiptoes and kiss him. 

* * *

Clyde knows what you’re supposed to do after fooling around and feeling each other bodies but he can’t stop kissing you. You’re in your bed, you’re sitting on top of him naked, he’s just in his boxers. You’ve been rubbing yourself on his lap leaving a trail of cum on the fabric. You brush the hair of his belly and his dick twitches against you. You feel that if you rub yourself one more time against him you’re gonna come. 

“Can we do it, please?” you whisper licking your lips. Clyde’s taste has you drunk. 

“You think you’re ready now?” he traps one of your nipples between his fingers.

“Yeah” you moan feeling your pussy spamming around nothing. “I soaked your boxers, Clyde. I can’t take it anymore”. 

“How do you wanna do it?” he asks you. He lowers his hand to your crotch and gathers some of your cum. 

“Like this, fuck, I don’t care” you agonize in pleasure. 

“Do ya’ have a condom? I didn’t bring any” Clyde admits he wasn’t expecting this night to end like this. Not like he's’ complaining either. 

You stretch your hand to the drawer next to your bed and take a condom. You open it with your teeth and give it to Clyde. While Clyde puts the condom on, you pepper kisses on his neck and clavicle. You can’t believe tomorrow he’ll be gone and you won’t taste his skin anymore but you try to avoid those thoughts. 

Clyde finishes top ut the rubber on and he takes you by your hips. He sinks you down on his cock, he slides in you easily but tight. 

“You’re perfect” Clyde moans with a tremendous impulse of making you his forever. “You’re beautiful, gorgeous, sublime” he’d tell you all the adjectives he knows. 

“Clyde…” you whimper with your mouth open. 

“Touch yourself, please. Touch yourself for me” he begins to move. You lower your hand to your engorged clit and you know you’re already close. You try to hold on as long as you can but your inner muscles are spamming every second until you finally come undone with Clyde inside of you. Clyde groans and breathes loudly holding you tight, he feels your nipples rubbing against him and your pussy restraining his cock. His cock throbs one more time and he comes in the condom while saying your name between whimpers and growls. 

You don’t even bother to climb out of him, you want to stay like this forever, with his hands all over your body, heart against heart. 

“Will you wake me up before you leave?” you utter. You don’t want to open your eyes to see what hour is. 

“I’d never leave without saying goodbye” Clyde caresses your back and realize it’s already 3 am. You just have left a few hours before he parts away. 

* * *

“(Y/N), it’s already 7.30. I have to go” Clyde wakes you up. He’s already out of bed and dressed in his tuxedo again. 

“No, please” you feel your eyes filling with tears. You knew morning will arrive but you didn’t know it will feel like this. 

“You promise I wouldn’t hurt you” he lifts you from bed carrying in his arms. 

“I’m sorry, I can’t let you go” you hide your face against his chest. You promised him that one night will be enough but you lied, not even a whole life would be enough.

“Listen” he takes your face in his big hands and you sniff. “Last night I gave ya’ a little piece of my heart and I want you to keep it close to ya” he takes your hand and puts it at the center of his chest. “What you made me feel last night, I never knew it could happen”. 

“Me too, Clyde” you cry in silent. His words left you touched, you felt exactly what he said he did. 

“I’ll carry you in my heart. I’ll always remember last night” he kisses you for one last time. One last time to feel your warmth, your soft lips, your heart. You only nod with your eyes closed, you don’t feel capable of saying anything else.

“Goodbye, (Y/N). Remember me once in a while because I’m sure I’ll think of you every day” he steps back, the last part he lets go of you is your hand. 

You stay here, crying yourself out, alone in your room, with a big hole in your heart. Clyde might left a little piece of his heart in you but he left with a huge piece of yours. 

* * *

_10 years later_

“Did ya’ just say cauliflower to me?” Clyde asks his brother as he walks away. Jimmy saying that particular world doesn’t predict anything good. His life of crime is over, he promised himself years ago, sure, he set that asshole’s truck on fire but he deserved it. 

“Clyde?” someone calls him at his back and Clyde recognizes the voice. It doesn’t matter how many years have passed he’d recognize that voice even drunk. 

“(Y/N)?” he turns around and for some reason, he was expecting the same girl he left on prom night. But you grew up, you’re a little taller and your hair is in a different style, your facial features have changed a little but there’s still that beauty that captivated Clyde. Ten years without seeing you each other have passed Clyde realizes and he feels self-conscious about his persona. He hides his left arm behind his back, it’s useless, you must probably already saw it. Will you still like him? Will you think different of him now that he’s an adult? 

“You look so…” you think about your next words. So weird? Old? Ugly? Clyde’s heart beats fast as he thinks of the endless possibilities of adjectives. “So handsome and taller. Your hair is longer” you laugh. You couldn’t choose any other words than those to describe him. 

“I-I…” Clyde is dumbfounded. He didn’t expect that compliment at all. “And you look more gorgeous”. 

“Thanks” you grin. “Can I have a hug?” but you don’t wait for his answer because you’re already walking at him. 

“When did you come back? Why are ya’ doin’ here?” Clyde attacks you with questions as he hugs you. You’ve been together for only thirty seconds but he knows he doesn’t wanna let you go ever again. 

“I’m here to give you back the little piece of your heart I kept” you murmur against his chest. You can’t believe that all random nights and places you found Clyde here in the middle of a parking lot. If it wasn’t for him, you’d have pay more attention to the truck on fire and the owner screaming. 

“No, keep it please” Clyde refuses. That night he gave you that with no intention to regain it. 

“Well, then, I’m here to give you the rest of my heart” you look up at him and confess what you didn’t even know. You look for his hand and grab it hard when you find it. You didn’t prepare this nor your words but somehow you always knew that Clyde and you would reunite to live what life once took you away. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me: tumblr.com/bad--bad--man


End file.
